The Protector Of Mankind
by mercurio.cristallo
Summary: Alexandra Conor is a homeless teenager. After the tragic death of her father, she ran to the streets not knowing what she was going to do. One cold and dark winter night her life will change after she meets a mysterious man. But will her life change for the better or for the worst. Can't seem to write a new chapter for this, so I'm just making it a one-shot.


On a cold, winter night with dark clouds rolling in from the north, a girl stood on the bridge staring into the deep, dark water below. She wished for a better life then the one she had, a life away from the dirty streets that were forced upon her after her father's death. She had no family and no home, no one to miss her if she just disappeared.

Her father was a wonderful man who raised her on his own after her mother died. They never had much money but he always made her happy. His heart was kind and he treated everyone with respect. It was a great shock to everyone when they found him dead in his study. The police passed it off as a heart attack but they were wrong. But with no other family to care for her, the young scared girl ran to the streets as far away as her feet could carry her. She was all alone.

It has been two years since that dreadful night, no one even realised she had gone missing. For weeks she cried, wishing someone would find her, but when weeks turned to months she realised no one cared for a homeless teenager, so she started to look after herself, sleeping wherever a warm spot could be found, eating whatever she could find. She was on her way to find somewhere to sleep that night when she just stopped on the bridge. She had no idea why she did it, except a voice in the back of her mind telling her to stay on the bridge, that help was coming.

Suddenly everything went colder than normal for a winter night. She shivered and tried to stay warm, when she suddenly realised she was no longer alone. She froze as she felt flingers as cold as ice trace her spine. Fear suddenly overwhelmed her; she was frozen to the spot. Slowly she turned her head to see what was standing behind her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Death...

Six foot ten, towing over her in a black hooded cloak, stood a creature that belonged to the darkness. In his bony hand it held a scythe, the other still on her back. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She felt like the end had come and closed her eyes ready to rejoin her parents.

_Vworrrrp, Vworrrp, Vworrrrp, Vworrrp_

She opened her eyes to see what made the noise when she saw a blue box standing upon the bridge.

_That wasn't there before... _she thought to herself just as the doors opened.

The figure in the black cloak had started drifting towards the box when a man stepped out carrying what looked like a wooden box. He walked towards death only to get surrounded by darkness, the box flying to her feet. A few moments later the darkness faded away to reveal the man pined on the ground with the scythe on the back on his neck.

"Grab the box and open it!" he yelled in her direction. Not wanting to argue, she picked up the box and opened it.

Her eyes were forced shut as light as bright as the sun came pouring out of the box. A hollow screech could be heard and then it was over as quick as it had started. She opened her eyes to see that the monster had vanished, the lid to the box was closed and the strange man was standing up dusting of his pin stripped brown suit.

"Thanks for the help. I've been tracking it down for months. Interesting creature, been around since the beginning of time, loves the dark so naturally it would hate the light. Centuries ago people started to call it death. The creature would go around in the dark of night and kill innocent people who wander alone, most of the time people think they die of heart failure, but their life force was ripped out. That box is the only thing that can defeat it and even then it's only a prison. You can't really kill death. Anyway, I'm rambling, I'm the Doctor by the way and what's your name?" He said beaming down at her.

"Xan." She whispered, still in shock of the event's that had past.

"Xan? Is that short for something?"

"Alexandra." She replied, feeling more comfortable.

"Alexandra, that's a lovely name, so why is it shortened to Xan?"

"My dad used to call me it." She looked towards the ground trying to fight back the tears.

"Something happen?" he asked, face serious.

"He was killed. The paramedics said it was a heart attack, but I know it wasn't."

"Was your father's name William Conor by any chance?"

She looked up at him "Yes."

"I'm so sorry. That creature, death, was the reason he died." She looked down at the box that she was still holding. "If it wasn't for your father's death though I would have never have been able to stop it, it would have kept killing until there was no one left. Your father saved millions of lives by sacrificing his own." A tear escaped from Alexandra's eye.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Take it somewhere where it will never escape again." She passed him the box and watched as he walked towards the blue box. He opened the door and turned back to her.

"Do you want a lift somewhere?" He asked.

"I don't have anywhere to go." she said with sorrow in her voice.

He smiled "Well Alexandra Conor, looks like you should come with me."

She looked confused "Where too?"

"Everywhere." He beamed at her and stepped into the box, leaving the door open. She hesitated for a few moments but then followed him in. She had no idea that she was about to begin the biggest journey of her life.

**A/N: I revamped my Doctor Who fic. This one sounds better (I hope). Please Enjoy.**

**R&R Please.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO!


End file.
